Abrasive products commonly include one or more fillers, such as grinding aids, which can improve performance characteristics of abrasive products, such as cut rate, coolness of cut, product wear, and product life. Cryolite is one such filler, and is often employed to improve the performance of abrasive products, particularly abrasive products employed to grind stainless steels. However, under the Health, Safety and Environmental (HSE) regulations in the EU, special markings and hazardous waste disposal of any abrasive product having greater than three weight percent of cryolite are required.
Thus, there is a need for developing abrasive products employing an alternative to cryolite, or employing a relatively small amount of cryolite.